


the stages of wooing your werewolf

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Stiles has a plan for Valentine's Day. And it's an awesome plan, okay? It doesn't matter what Scott thinks, since he doesn't have one at all. Stiles' plan is great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/466936.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #211: serenade
> 
> Now with a Russian translation by the lovely Rinok [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5352182)

“Seriously?”

“What?” Stiles asks, looking up from the shoelaces he’s tying. 

“This is a crazy idea!” Scott tells him, and he rubs his face in exasperation. 

“Got a better one? No, wait, I’m sure you have something stupidly romantic ready for Ally, and it’s taken months to prepare…” 

“Um…”

When Stiles looks up again, Scott is blushing harder than usual. 

“You didn’t make plans,” Stiles states. “You’ve got nothing.”

“Well, not  _ nothing _ ,” Scott tries to protest, but it’s weak and Stiles can see right through it. 

“Ha, at least I have a plan,” Stiles crows, and he gets off the bench. 

“A plan that’s…”

“Awesome? Fabulous? Brilliant?” Stiles beams proudly. 

Scott looks at him with exasperation again. Then his phone rings, and he’s sufficiently distracted by the call from -- Stiles guesses by the softness in Scott’s tone -- Allison. It gives Stiles just enough time to slip out of the room, and he ignores Scott calling his name. He gets in the Jeep and drives away, not paying any attention to the phone ringing in his pocket. 

Once he’s at the preserve, he slows down, and debates whether to drive all the way to his destination or to walk the last bit. After a short break, he figures that he’s going to be heard either way, so he might as well save himself the walking. When he pulls up at the house -- the new one that’s just out of sight of where the old one used to stand -- it looks a little too quiet. Stiles doesn’t let that stop him, because it’s not unusual for no one to be in the yard. 

He tugs the boombox out of the back of the Jeep and carries it to the side, under one of the top floor windows. 

When the music comes on and he starts singing, it echoes around the yard, and he’s pretty sure he hears birds flying out of the trees nearby. 

He’s just belting out the second verse of  _ Howl at the Moon _ when he hears rustling behind him, and he almost drops the boombox when he turns around. 

“Is that a wise choice of song?” Derek asks, walking closer with a smile on his lips. “ _ Show me the fire _ , really, Stiles?”

“Well, it was that or  _ Hungry like the Wolf _ ,” Stiles says, smirking when he sees Derek’s eyes widen. 

“What are you doing anyway?” Derek asks instead of commenting on Stiles’ song choices any further.

“Serenading you. Is that not obvious?” Stiles points to the boombox. 

“Why?” 

“When you’re wooing someone, you have to go through the proper stages,” Stiles says, his face completely blank and his tone serious. “I have fed you…”

“You shared your diner meal with me,” Derek interrupts.

“I shared my  _ curly fries _ , you heathen,” Stiles exclaims. “I have brought you flowers…”

“That was wolfsbane for research!” 

“I have accompanied you on a moonlit walk…” Stiles continues, undeterred by the interruptions. 

“You came on a full moon run with us, against my advice,” Derek mutters. 

“So, serenading was the logical next step,” Stiles concludes, his face completely serious again. 

“But… why?” 

“Oh my god, you cannot be that dense,” Stiles says, and he puts the boombox down before he walks towards Derek. “I mean, you  _ can _ , I have a few more wooing steps to go through. There’s poetry,” he says, and watches as Derek’s expression turns to one of alarm. “There’s being a hero and saving your life…”

“I thought we got that covered years ago,” Derek smiles, and Stiles smiles back when Derek’s hands reach for his. “The pool? The time with the Darach? Probably another one or ten times since then.” 

“Okay, but that wasn’t to impress you,” Stiles says quietly, still smiling. 

“You don’t… what makes you think you need to  _ try _ to impress me?” Derek asks. 

“We never did this the proper way,” Stiles tells him. “We just… happened.”

“I didn’t think we needed any of this,” Derek says, nodding towards the boombox. “Do you…” 

“No,” Stiles shakes his head. “I just… you deserve it all, so…”

“So you thought scaring the wildlife was something that was necessary?” Derek asks, lips turned up into a smirk. 

“Well, I don’t know, you’re kind of the local wildlife sometimes, did I scare you away?” 

“Clearly  _ not _ ,” Derek says, and then his eyes flash. “Shouldn’t you be the one who’s scared?”

“I haven’t been scared of you in a long time,” Stiles tells him. “Scared of losing you, on the other hand, that one I’m uncomfortably familiar with.”

“Not going anywhere,” Derek says, and he leans in to brush his lips against Stiles’. “If you promise me that you won’t try to serenade me again,” he adds when he pulls away again.

“Promise,” Stiles says. “Now kiss me, and I might even do the leg pop this time.”

“I love you,” Derek says as he laughs. “I don’t always know  _ why _ , but I do love you.”

Stiles’ response comes out as a mumble when Derek pulls him in for a heated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
